Ino and Sai's Frist Date
by MissUzumaki
Summary: Ino and Sai set out on their first date, feeling are exchanged and a kiss is shared. Little do they know their future with have them forever together.


Ino and Sai's First Date

Completely ship these two, I never would have guessed they would end up together in the end!

After a few weeks of recovery, Sai takes Ino up on her request for a date. After viewing the horrors of Sai's mind, Ino has sat and thought about what she witnessed. "A crying broken man, however she saw more than this emotionless pale faced boy. He was the first to complement her ever actually (ha-ha and he called Sakura ugly so he must have great taste). "Beautiful" was what he said. She had thought about asking him out days after that comment, however unlike with Sasuke, she was genuinely nervous for this kid. It would be awkward enough because of his difficult to read personality, how would she know if he liked her? Does he blush? Does he ever smile even? Maybe I shouldn't go tonight? Wouldn't it just be awkward? It is hard enough to pick what to wear when he probably won't even complement and acknowledge the work I have put into myself tonight." Ino stands in front of the mirror as she glares at herself in a light purple maxi dress fitted to her curves. Her hair is down and for once pulled back from her left eye. She has just enough make-up on to enhance the beauty of her cloud blue eyes. As she begins to pick up the phone to tell Sai she will not be coming, a knock sounds from the front door of the three-bedroom house. "It's him!" Ino frantically puts her shoes on not realizing they are put on the wrong feet. She nervously opens the front door, and sees Sai dressed in a button-up and black pants. (Ino thinks to herself "wow he couldn't have picked anything more formal?") Anyhow, Ino quickly steps out after wave bye to her parents. Sai and Ino begin walking to the restaurant of Ino's choice very awkwardly. Not a word has been said since the nervous "hey" Ino threw at Sai at the front door. Sai quickly pulls out a small black book that reads "how to date." Ino slaps the book out of his hands, as Sai's face begins to blush. She stopped in her tracks and stared up at his red face. Ino then stammers out "You do blush!" Sai did a quick little smirk to ease the awkwardness, however it didn't exactly ease anything. As they began to walk, now about half a mile to the place, Sai stopped Ino's blabbering by saying "Oh yes, you do look beautiful tonight." He noticed thought Ino as her face began to feel hot as the redness set in. "Thanks" is all she could stand to say. A second book was quickly brought out that titled "how to hold hands romantically." He attempted to hide this cheat book, but soon after Ino caught on, but this time she let him read. After a fast 3 minutes, Sai began to fling his arms back and forth while saying "step one." The awkwardness began to seep in again, but Ino kind of liked the nervousness in him. It was cute the way he tried so hard to make this date romantic, reading books, complimenting her. Still swinging his arms, one hand grazed Ino's. Then repeatedly, and quickly Ino caught on to him trying to make his move. She then reached over and grabbed his hand. The two smiled and blushed, very happy in this moment. This was the only other time the two has made contact other than the rescue hug Ino had given Sai after saving him from his own mind. Sai turned to Ino, even though they had finally made it to the eatery. "Thank you," Sai says very slow and patient, he wanted this to be drawn out so his sincerest thanks was sent to his savior. As the tone of the night shifted from weird to romantic, Ino grabbed Sai's pale face and placed a kiss on his tender lips. At first Sai's eye stayed open as if he had no clue of how to handle to situation. This was his first kiss, a kiss that would be a constant thought in his mind forever. They pulled away from the tender peck and walked hand in hand into the restaurant happy. As the dinner progressed, the only thought that stayed on each's mind was this kiss they shared. Although it was not Ino's first, it felt as if she had never kissed anyone before this. Neither could wait to share the same moment again.


End file.
